The Scientist
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Una historia triste de un reencuentro con final feliz. Esta canción habla del dolor que querer volver con un ser amado, una camción muy especial Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " El triangulo donde tres están unidos". El regalo fue escrito para Gizz Malfoy Granger *Hermanas de nombre, si te parece correcto*


_Una historia triste de un reencuentro con final feliz. Esta canción habla del dolor que querer volver con un ser amado, una camción muy especial_  
 _Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling._  
 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " El triangulo donde tres están unidos"._  
 _El regalo fue escrito para Gizz Malfoy Granger *Hermanas de nombre, si te parece correcto*_

 _Escogí escribir para ti porque me encantaron tus peticiones Gizz, fue una grata coincidencia que nos demos regalos entre nosotras._

 _Este es uno de los dos regalos planeados, el segundo será subido pronto._

 _Gizz, espero nerviosa que te guste lo que escribí. Tengo miedo de no cumplir las expectativas que tenías con esa canción que yo también amo._

* * *

El sol iluminaba la vía por la que cierto rubio caminaba, perdido en sus pensamientos, solo desde hace un mes, pidiéndole a Merlín conseguir nuevamente al amor de su vida, andando por el medio de la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, Draco Malfoy se lamentaba haber perdido la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, después de haber encontrado el amor de una muchacha castaña, soñarse una vida desconocida no costaba nada, pero revivir una vida es clavarse un cuchillo mil veces, dentro de los pensamientos del ojigris, estaba el siguiente:

¿Por qué el sol brilla tanto hoy? Tengo el corazón partido, estoy desesperado por buscarte, necesito que me perdones

Cuando se golpeó contra otra persona, cayendo de bruces al suelo, sobre una chica castaña:

―Disculpa, no era mi…―Draco se quedó a la mitad de la frase, pensando en la mejor forma para respirar, levantándose de golpe y tomando de la mano a la joven para ayudarla― Acepta mi ayuda Hermione, por favor ―le dijo el rubio a la muchacha.

―Gracias Draco, mira por donde caminas para la próxima vez ―expresó Hermi con calma, aguantando las ganas de lanzarse a los brazos del chico.+

―Hermione ―le susurró al oído abrazándola en el acto― No has cambiado nada ―dijo nerviosamente― Necesito que vuelvas conmigo ―exclamó alejándose de ella al no ser correspondido.

―No Draco, no puedo ―dijo la castaña observando los orbes grises del chico frente a ella― No puedo estar contigo de nuevo ―dijo la ojimiel limpiándose las lágrimas derramadas y reteniendo las que estaban por salir.

―Por favor, te pido perdón, yo sé que te dejé de lado. Volvamos a empezar Mione ―murmuró Draco expresando sus sentimientos― Es muy difícil vivir sin ti, te necesito encontrar y mantenerte conmigo ―siguió el chico rubio, disculpándose por su comportamiento sin decirlo― No puedo dejar de pensarte, te debo decir que te amo. Mi corazón no puede decirte todo lo que siente, así que mi voz lo gritará a los cuatro vientos. Cuento los segundos, los minutos y las horas que pasan, para olvidarme de ti, pero no es algo posible para mí ―dijo el muchacho, dejando libres a las lágrimas retenidas y colocándose con las rodillas en el suelo frente a la castaña, declarándole su amor de mil maneras, esperando un perdón y un próximo encuentro.

―Draco, detente por favor ―expresó la ojimiel arrodillándose a la altura del chico, mientras las lágrimas traicionaban su fuerza de voluntad y se volvía vulnerable.

―No puedo dejar de rezarte amor eterno. Debo volver contigo, responder lo que quieras preguntarme y saber tus secretos. Necesito estar contigo Hermione ―finalizó el rubio con poca voz por el nudo en la garganta. La parte más difícil venía luego de la declaración.

―Draco, no puedo decirte que no te amo, no debemos estar juntos, es una pena que nos tuvimos que separar, pero estar juntos no está escrito ―dijo Hermione, imitando al rubio al dejar a las lágrimas caer sin restricciones― Tengo un bebé tuyo, por eso debemos estar separados. Para un sangrelimpia como tú, tener un hijo con una sangresucia como yo, sería empeorar la situación de tú familia, y sé que secretamente, lo que más te importa en la vida es la familia. Tranquilo que al niño o niña nunca le faltará nada― susurró con la voz consumida por la tristeza.

―Un hijo es parte de la familia que quiero formar, lo quiero hacer contigo y no con cualquiera que a mis padres les agrade. Sabes que ese bebé vivirá con sus dos padres, bien sea juntos o separados, pero el padre del niño que llevas en el vientre, necesita estar con la madre del mismo ―respondió Draco abrazando a la castaña nuevamente― Hermione, volvamos por favor, moriré si no estoy contigo― murmuró bajando la voz, dándose por rendido.

―Eso esperaba de ti, baja la guardia Draco. Yo también necesito de ti, te diré que te amo toda la vida, sabré tus secretos y tus miedos, responderé a cada pregunta que hagas. Iniciaremos desde el principio ―masculló con la voz aguda, dejándose caer en los brazos del muchacho.

― ¡Te amo Hermione Jane Granger! Quiero que el mundo se entere ― gritó el rubio, relajándose, dejándose llevar por la felicidad de volver a construir su corazón.

―También te amo, y que el mundo se enteré no es un problema para mí ―susurró la chica a su oído, tan bajo que podía no haber emitido ningún sonido.

Ese día el sol brilló más que ningún otro, las nubes no existieron en el paisaje. Caminado, tomados de la mano, por la acera de la calle, dos jóvenes dejaban ver su felicidad, uniéndose al ambiente de la ciudad. Aumentando la paz interior de cada uno alegrándole el día a aquellos que los rodeaban.

―Conozco una canción muggle que te gustará mucho, creo que te copiaste de ella para hablarme ahorita ―dijo la castaña, sacando de su bolso un reproductor de música― Deberías escucharla.

―Mejor la oímos juntos― respondió el ojigris, tomando uno de los audífonos y colocándoselo en el oído.

―Se llama "The Scientist" ―así ambos chicos escucharon la canción y decidieron vivir tal cual ella lo decía, se convirtió en su canción.

El día de la boda llegó rápidamente, se reunieron los más cercanos a ambos jóvenes. En la ceremonia, los votos fueron intercambiados y los anillos colocados en dedo corazón de cada uno. El velo de Hermione fue levantado por Draco, y se dieron su primer beso como esposos, con una canción de fondo durante toda la ceremonia, una canción que decía así:

" _[…] Cuéntame tus secretos,  
y hazme tus preguntas,  
oh, volvamos al principio. _

_Corriendo en círculos,  
levantando las colas  
de cabeza, alejados de cualquier ciencia_

 _Nadie dijo que fuera fácil,  
es tan penoso para nosotros separarse,  
nadie dijo que fuera fácil,  
nadie nunca dijo que sería así de difícil,  
oh, llévame de nuevo al principio […]"_

The Scientist – Coldplay.


End file.
